My Savior
by ThatGirlWhoCan'tWrite
Summary: Grace, a small seven year old finds her way into Silent Hill. Lost and alone, will she find her way out? Or will a new friend make her another victim? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ash. It's all I could see.

Falling from the heavens slowly, raining down on my Mamas car.

"_The devils snow_", I thought.

As I looked out the windshield with blurry eyes, I noticed the cold fog as it surrounded us. I felt the pain in my chest, the sharp throb in my skull. I felt the hot blood running down my face.. Blood from a gash I received when my head was smashed against the passengers door..

I was scared.

Tears started to form in my eyes, the pain was intense. More than I've ever felt before, more than I could handle. My little body was bruised and bloody..more so than a simple scrape to the knee, or a small paper cut. I didn't understand why I was hurting like this. I didn't understand why my Mama swerved off the road. I didn't understand why she lost control, or ran into that tree. I was to little to understand.. But all I wanted was my Mama. I wanted her to make it better, make the pain go away. I didn't care how, I just needed my Mama. I needed her to protect me. I needed her to magically make it better. I needed to feel safe, and for her to tell me everything was alright.

"Mama.. mama", I whispered.

Hoping she would answer as I looked to my side. Her eyes were open, glazed over, staring out into the nothingness. I knew deep down she was no longer there. I cried as I watched the blood pore from her head, soaking her clothes, matting her hair in a horrifying way. Her pale, blue face, covered in a dark red. Her body slightly twisted. Her neck bent at an odd angle.

An image I would never forget.

A sight that would haunt my dreams till the day I die. No child should ever see their Mama like that.. No child should ever lose their Mama.

But I wasn't as lucky as most children.

I turned my tear filled eyes away, looking out into the abyss trying to find some form of life. Trying to figure out what I should do.

"Please..", I whispered.

Small hope lingering in my soul, wishing my mother would all of a sudden be alright. But there was nothing, no one.

I was alone.

As I looked harder, my eyes trying to adjust to the fog and ash, I could faintly make out a sign. A huge sign, dark and rusted. It was as if it suddenly appeared from nowhere. I squinted hard to make out what it said. The throbbing pain in my skull growing, making it difficult to read.

..And finally after a few minutes I was able to make out the words.

It read, "_Welcome To Silent Hill_."

* * *

**_A/N~Well this is the first chapter of my first story ever. I know it's kinda sucky, and will possibly continue to be sucky. But hey I'm new at this ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As I walked across the bridge to find help, I felt a small pang of regret in my heart. Not for only leaving my Mama.. I had also left my coat behind.

I didn't expect it to be as cold as it was.. But I laid it across my Mama's chest before I left the car. Silly I know, but I felt better leaving it with her, leaving her with some kind of warmth. No matter how small the warmth, or no matter that she really didn't require it. I just knew it was something that needed to be done.

I had to leave a small piece of me with her, to protect her body.

Still, my white cotton dress and purple polka-dotted rain boots didn't do much to keep me warm. The only thing slightly giving me any kind of heat was my long, raven black hair. A blooded rats nest at the moment.. But at least I was getting some warmth.

"Hmph..", I giggled slightly to myself. Old thoughts suddenly entering my mind.

I thought about how my Mama took great pride in my hair, how she told me once that if I ever cut it she would "_simply die_".

She always said she wished she had thick, wavy hair like I had. But instead she had short, light brown hair. Hair filled with soft waves, while mine stayed knotted and unruly. Thus was the hair of a seven year old I suppose.

I loved my Mamas hair though, I loved everything about my Mama.

And I missed her greatly. I needed her right now to help fight this pain and fear. I needed her comfort, a comfort only she could give.

A hard sigh escaped my lips..

The gash in my head stopped bleeding shortly after I had left the car. Blood caked all over my face, and down my dress. Crusting on my cheeks, and around my lips. My arms and legs nearly black from the bruises. I was a mess.

I suppose in a way I should thank the cold though, it was numbing out some of the pain. Making the ache that was pounding in my brain a little more bearable.. Pushing me to find help.

I could finally make out a town in the distance. The fog and ash still clouding my vision, but thank God above I could finally see the town.. This Silent Hill.

"Hopefully soon I will run across someone.", I whispered quietly to myself. Wishing on every star possible that I wouldn't be alone anymore. Secretly wishing my Mama would return to me..

The bridge coming to an end, I was finally there.. Only to be shocked and confused.

"What?", I questioned to myself, tears starting to form in my eyes.

I stood still, standing there for what felt like days. The town, it was riddled with cars and buildings. All of which looked abandoned.. Some cars were smashed into other vehicles, doors wide open. There were no people. No sounds, no animals. Everything seemed dead.

My fear intensified.

"Hello!", I yelled.. Hoping someone would hear. Praying hard someone would hear me.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I started to tremble. Not from the cold, but the fear. For the moment forgetting the pain, just focusing on this situation. My innocent mind questioning what was going on. I didn't understand.

"Hello!", I yelled again.

"Is anyone there! I need help! Please!..My Mama and I were in an accident! Please, someone help!", I desperately screamed..But no one answered. No one came running to my aid.

Something was wrong here, and I needed to leave. I needed to leave **NOW**. I needed to get back to my Mama and just wait for someone to find us.

I started to turn around, to go back across the bridge. To go back to my Mama.

..And that was when I heard a siren sound.

* * *

_**A/N Grace (Gracie) is my OC. I will more than likely use her in many of my future stories.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It all happened so fast.. Everything was being sucked into the sky.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Pieces of the buildings, the cars, the street even! Just being stripped by some unseen force from the heavens above.

"What's happening?!", I screamed. Looking around wildly.

The cold fog and ash were no longer clouding my vision. The sky turned this horrifying black, the buildings looked scarier.. more twisted. Rust filled my eyesight everywhere I looked, the smell was putrid. Fires could be seen spread out through the town.. Burning silently. It was like something from a nightmare... A very bad nightmare.

At any moment I was expecting _Freddy Krueger_ to jump out at me. I was ready for him to chase me down, to tear my small body to shreds.

But he never came.

I wanted to run, hide, something.. But I was frozen. Frozen by the mind-numbing fear. My whole body was shaking, my stomach turned upside down. I thought I was going to vomit.

"Mama.. I need you.", I whispered as the tears poured down my dirty, blood stained face. Stinging any wound that was in the salty liquids path.

My brain screamed at me. Telling me I needed to move. I knew I couldn't stay in that one spot forever, praying that someone would come to find me. I had to get myself out.

I slowly started to walk, I had no idea where I was going. I wrapped my arms so tight around myself it hurt to breathe. I hunched my shoulders down slightly, trying to hide myself with my hair. I looked around as I walked farther and farther into the town. Still thinking I would possibly find someone, something that would help maybe.

I was losing more and more hope by the second. Feeling heavier, and tired.

As I walked down the street, I looked up to every window I could see. There was no one, just the haunting darkness. I wanted to cry out for help again, but my throat clenched. My heart advising me against it.

I had lost all my concentration. I didn't watch where I was going.

Pieces of myself not caring about where I was headed. I felt so dead, so alone. I was ready for the ground to swallow me whole, leaving nothing behind. Other pieces of my soul hoped this truly was a bad dream, and that any second I would wake up. I wanted so badly to wake up in the car, and my Mama be right there beside me. Just smiling, and laughing. Singing badly to the radio as she drove.. Why couldn't I wake myself up?

"Ompf!", I huffed out as I fell backwards, landing hard on my bottom.

I had walked into something hard, and prickly. A few more scratches to add to the growing number I had collected that day.. Positive there would be more.

As I looked forward to see what I ran into, I noticed what seemed liked thousands of burnt sticks surrounding a large piece of wood. So odd and out of place. I couldn't stop my eyes as they started to trail upward.. Time seemed to stand still as I did so.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!", My terrified screams filled the stale air. My body instantly, instinctively crawling backwards.

There, tied around this chunk of wood-a cross, was a man. A very burnt, decomposed man. Left to rot out in the open for any and all to see. Placed there for some twisted purpose.

I screamed louder, harder. My lungs feeling as if they were about to burst. My hands becoming bloody, and raw from the pressure as I crawled back. The debris slashing into my skin. Cracking my fingernails as I clawed at the ground.

His face was melted, almost gone. You could see his rotted, burnt teeth. His mouth hanging open in a permanent scream. The crusted ropes nearly amputating his arms.. Ropes that were clearing tied around his neck in a way that made him suffer by hanging while he burned. Meat showing almost everywhere, the smell hitting my nose. I could feel the bile rising at the smell alone.. But the worst part was those eyes.

This mans _eyes_..

Both open, blooded and black.. staring towards me. Through me even. All the emotion, and fear still shining through. A sight I could never unsee.

My crawling ceased once I hit a car, my back hurting worse than before. I pulled my knees up to my chin, and wrapped my arms tightly around my shins. I felt some of the blood from my hands drip a little down my legs. I had never cried so hard in my life..the fear tearing into my heart. Tearing through my soul, my very being.

"I just wanna go home..", I whimpered, choking on my tears.

I couldn't help but stare back at that man. I couldn't help but look into those eyes. I was so scared that any second he was going to come off his cross. His damnation..

I felt sadness creep into my heart for him.

"Traitor?", I read on the sign placed under his feet. What made this man a traitor? What did he do so awful that his punishment would be to burn at the stake? I wanted to know why, my curiosity eating at me.. But all the same I didn't care. I was to scared to care. I was to scared to find the reasons why... I was to scared to look away.

I just wanted to go home..

* * *

_**A/N~ Thank you to all who has reviewed, favored, and followed. I am really glad you all like this story so far :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It felt like an eternity went by as I stared at that man. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe.. All I could do was stare into his burnt, lifeless eyes. All I could do was sit there and dry-heave. Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I run away? Why couldn't I just turn away from him?..

Why was this happening?..

Answers I would probably never get. Answers I probably never wanted. I just wanted to go home. I just wanted my Mama.

I wanted to wake up from this hellish nightmare.

"Please God.. Please m-make this go away..", I silently begged. Praying for some miracle to take place here, to take me away.. To make my Mama come back to me...

Ever since I could remember, I was taught to pray. I was taught that God was our savior. He was the creator, the Father, the everything.. I was taught that he loved us, but hated the sin. He would send those to hell who went against his word. Those who doubted would burn. Was that happening now? Am I in hell? Am I being punished? Damned?

Was I a bad little girl?..

More tears formed into my eyes.. I couldn't bare the thought of being punished this way. I couldn't bare the thought of anyone being punished the way that man was. Burned for being a traitor? A traitor of what!?.. It wasn't fair. This wasn't fair!..

"_Nothing in life is fair_..", I heard my Mama's voice whisper to me, from some old memory.. She was always right.

_***Clang!***_, My head shot up to an alleyway next to the building I was close to.. An old trash can lid rolled out to the street near me. I stood up slowly, using the car I pressed myself against to keep my balance.. For a second I forgot the man in front of me, the sound caught my full attention. I squinted to see into the darkness, the fires dancing around me didn't help. They only made the whole scene look more menacing.

**_*Bang!*_**, I jumped. Hitting my back hard against the vehicle.

"H-Hello?", I questioned. "Is someone there?"..

I started to walk slowly around the man to the alley when no one answered. Maybe they didn't hear me? Maybe it was an animal? I started to shake badly. The paralyzing fear was becoming heavier as each second passed.. I chewed my bottom lip, tasting the crusted blood.. trying to find some relief from the anxiety that was eating away at my soul.

"Hello.. P-Please! I need help!", I stated louder. Why wouldn't they answer?!

Once I reached the alleyway, I just stood there in front of the darkness. From the corner of my eye I could see the light illuminating from the flames. The shadows dancing around me, the sight was mesmerizing.. And I couldn't help but think, Was this darkness going to shallow me whole? What horrible things are hiding in these shadows?.. Waiting for me to enter..

"Hello..?", I whispered, the exhaustion starting to set in. The pounding in my brain became more intense, my vision started to blur. I felt so heavy, so scared.. So dead. I couldn't force myself to take another step.

_***Scrape***_, the sound of metal moving across the gravel rang through my ears. I cringed, it was like nails to a chalkboard... My body shook harder, I couldn't catch my breath. I thought my heart was going to explode from my chest. Was that movement I saw?.. Something hunched over started to make its way towards me..

And I knew, deep down, this _something_ wasn't a friend.

* * *

_**A/N I'm so sorry it took me forever and a day to update. From sicknesses, to registering for school.. it's been a stressful few months lol And I apologize, I suck at writing sounds :(**_


End file.
